The present invention relates to a pressure gauge for pumps, particularly hand pumps for bicycles, motorcycles or the like.
Hand pumps for bicycles usually do not have a pressure gauge, although the presence of one would be desirable both for inflating tires of racing bicycles and tires of crosscountry bicycles; in these fields it is in fact important for the user that the tires be inflated at the correct pressure in order to obtain maximum vehicle efficiency and minimum tire wear.